


Clary's Birthday Adventure.

by Cor321



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday EM!!!!, It is very minuscule, Like there is more Clizzy than Clace., This fic is all about friendship and family, When I say it has Clace, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: Izzy has an exciting 25th Birthday planned for Clary. The two take off on a very 'mundane' adventure across New York, a birthday scavenger hunt!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemilyj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj/gifts).

> Emily, on this day, your 25th birthday I hope you know how special you are to me and this fandom. You are so kind and superbly creative, you push me to be a better person I hope this small fic shows you how much you mean to not only me, but the people who surround you.

As Izzy made her way to Clary’s room her heart was pumping, months of planning went into this day and it was finally going to pay off. She knocked on the door really loudly before opening it.

“Nnghhh.” Clary grumbled. “Why are you being so loud… so early in the morning.” The redhead feebly tossed one of her pillows at Izzy, who dodged it with ease.

“Because it’s your birthday!”

“It’s my birthday, I made plans to sleep in ughhh.”

“Well I’ve changed those plans, we are doing something extra mundane for your birthday! What did Simon call it?” Izzy thought for a moment. “It’s a type of hunt… but like not a demon one.” Clary sat up before answering Izzy.

“A scavenger hunt?” She said with a smile creeping on her face.

“Yes! That’s what it is! So get up get dressed and meet me in the dining hall in 30 minutes.” Izzy turned and strutted out of the room, the excitement practically bursting at the seams.

Izzy sat down, with two trays of breakfast, two piping hot cups of coffee and an envelope with Clary’s name written across the front. As soon as she saw the fiery orange hair coming through the crowd she waved her over. Clary immediately reached for the coffee inhaling the aroma before taking her first sip.

“Mmmmmm, yes I needed this because someone woke me up early this morning!” She shot Izzy a playful glare.

“I had to! We have a fun day ahead of us today. Now eat up, we will be doing a lot of walking and using the subway.”

“You didn’t make this right?” Clary asked nudging the other woman.

“No, the cooks made it, don’t you worry.” The two ate their breakfast quickly before Izzy handed her the envelope. 

“I feel like it’s my birthday or something! Oh wait, it is!” Clary said with a beaming smile, tearing open the envelope without a second thought.

There was a perplexed look on her face for a few seconds before the bulb went off and Clary got up and rushed out of the dining hall. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Clary start they're journey close to home.

Izzy followed Clary as she rushed through the ops center into the grand hall that they use for social gatherings or in this case the downworlder cabinet meetings. Sure enough in the center of the room there was a small table. The table only had a single envelope with ‘ _ Miss Fairchild’ _ written in an elegant scrawl on the front. 

“I’m not sure who this could be from? Whoever it is, they have really nice writing.” Clary picked up the envelope, opening it a lot more carefully than the first, obviously taking care not to wreck the tasteful envelope.

Clary brought her hand up, covering her mouth as she read the letter. She looked up at Izzy, her eyes glossed over.

“I had no idea he felt this way.” Izzy smiled back at her.

“You are an inspiration to so many Clary, and you have helped even more people. The shadow world is a much better place with you in it.” She pulled Clary into a tight hug as the younger one composed herself. “Okay, what does the next clue say?”

“Looks like we are going to Takis.”

“Sounds good! Let’s grab our jackets and head out. Oooo we get to use these subway cards Simon gave me,” Izzy said as she took them out of her pocket. “I can’t wait.” Clary huffed out an amused laugh. The two got their jackets and met back up at the front of the institute, putting their jacket’s on in sync as the went on a much different hunt than they are used to doing.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go across town and visit a familiar face.

Izzy and Clary made their way through the chilly New York September to the subway station, they could have glamoured themselves, but Izzy wanted Clary to have the full mundane experience. The pair were definitely turning heads as they loaded onto the subway, but they were too lost in conversation to notice. Before they knew it, it was their stop and they tucked themselves in for the walk to the pier. As the walked up to what was formerly the Jade Wolf Izzy noticed that there was a closed sign on the door.

“Hmmmm, I wonder why they’re closed?” Clary said as she pulled on the handle, opening it with ease. “Hello?” She said to the empty restaurant. Maia came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on the towel as she made her way to the two girls. 

“Clary!” She exclaimed, “Happy Birthday!” 

“You’re my next clue?” Clary asked.

“Haha, no I’m not, but I do have it.” She said as she reached in her apron to grab the envelope and give it to Clary. As soon as she saw the writing on the envelope, you could see it on her face that she knew exactly who wrote it. She looked up at Maia.

“Thank you Maia.”

“You are very welcome.” Maia replied with a smile.

“Oh before I forget I wanted to ask, why are you guys closed?” Izzy head her breath, knowing the reason, but at the same time hoping Maia wouldn’t spill the beans.

“We have a big catering order tonight!”

“Oh, that sounds fun.” Izzy let out the breath she was holding, thankful that Clary didn’t press any further.

“It is, but I should get going. Have fun today ladies.”

“Thanks Maia.” Clary said as she sunk into the booth to read the letter in her hand.

Izzy sat across from Clary as she read the letter, the emotion clear on her face. 

“I should have worn waterproof mascara.” She laughed as she wiped away a few stray tears. 

“Haha I got you.” Izzy said as she slid a brand new waterproof mascara across the table.

“Thanks Iz, you’re a lifesaver.”

“You wanna get out of here?”

“Yeah. Do we have time to stop by Central Park on the way to the next stop? I would love to enjoy the fall day and sketch.”

“Yeah of course, it’s your day after all.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Izzy go somewhere that brings everything full circle.

Clary and Izzy sat on a beautiful bench facing the park. They talked about everything and nothing while Clary sketched.

“Thank you Iz for this, seriously, I didn’t realize so many people cared.” Izzy gave her a warm smile.

“Oh Clary, it’s honestly and truly my deepest pleasure. You have a way about you that brings people together. It’s truly mesmerizing to watch. I just wanted to make your birthday as truly special as you are.” Izzy’s eyes started to water, “So where are we going next?” She asked as she dabbed her eyes.

“Ummmm it says the next stop is mine and Simon’s favourite cafe. So I’m thinking Java Jones.”

“Lead the way Birthday Girl!”

They made their way through the streets of New York until they reached the small cafe. It was not super busy, being that it was midday on a Friday. Once they got to the front Clary ordered her favorite fall drink.

“What’s the name for the order?” The barista asked.

“Clary.” They barista’s eyes lit up.

“Oh it’s you! Your order is already paid for, just have a seat and we will bring it out right away!” Izzy and Clary found the same table her and Simon sat at on her birthday the day everything changed. The barista put down two mugs, two biscottis and the coveted envelope.

“Oh Simon.” Clary said with a smile.

Clary was a mix of smiles and giggles as she read what Simon wrote her. It warmed Izzy’s heart when she thought about how two of the most important people in her life had each other.

“For so long Iz, I felt bad for pulling him into all of this. I was so scared to lose the people I loved, I didn’t know how to be in a world without him in it. And that guilt of bringing him back ate me up for so long, him saying that’s it’s okay and he’s glad I did it is the best birthday present I could have asked for.”

“Clary, believe me when I say this, he needs you just as much as you need him.” 

“Thanks Iz, I didn’t think today would be such a rollercoaster of emotions.”

“Just you wait.” The pair finished at the cafe and made their way to the next stop arm in arm.

  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime's you just need to stop for a little bit of magic.

Izzy and Clary were standing in front of the same apartment building she came when she was still brand new to the shadow world and desperate to find her mom. “This really is where we started to get some real answers. So much happened here, I can’t believe how much has changed. Now they aren’t even here full time.”

“We going to go in or just talk in front of the apartment?” Izzy said as she nudged Clary with her shoulder.

“Fine.” Clary said, rolling her eyes at the same time. They made their way up and were met an elegant looking envelope on top of the most tacky welcome mat Izzy had ever seen. Izzy couldn’t help the giggle that passed through her lips as she saw it.

“What is that!” She exclaimed.

“I have no idea. Do you think we can go—“ Izzy was already turning the knob letting them inside before Clary could finish. 

“Magnus has his wards set up to let us all in.” Izzy explained after seeing the questioning look on Clary’s face. “Also I’m really glad they decided to just duplicate the apartment instead of relocating it, although this really does make more sense. Magnus does like taking in strays. But enough about him, why don’t we sit on the couch and you can open it.” They got settled onto the couch, and just sat there in pleasant silence before either of them broke it. 

“Am I going to cry again?” Clary asked.

“Not sure what he wrote… but probably knowing you.”

Clary was getting choked up moments after opening the letter. “By the Angel you all are to kind.” She said as she wiped a tear away. 

Izzy took her hand, looked her softly in the eyes and said, “Everything people wrote today is so accurate.”

“Thanks Iz.” Clary looked at her phone. “Holy, how is it already 3:30 pm?” 

“They do say time flies when you’re having fun! Also mundane transportation takes FOREVER, I think I will stick with portals after today.” Clary chuckled. “Where to next boss?”

“Looks like the Hunters Moon. Magnus says I need a drink.”

“Well, he is a very wise man, we better listen to him.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one last surprise in store for Clary.

As Izzy and Clary walked up to Hunters Moon Izzy’s heart was racing. She saw the ‘closed for private party’ sign on the door and shifted so that Clary hopefully wouldn’t see it as she opened the door. Luckily she was none the wiser, Clary stepped inside she was met with a thunderous, “Surprise!”

“By the Angel.” Clary’s hands were brought up to her face as she surveyed the crowd. All the people she loved and gotten close to were there. She started to give everyone hugs as they came.

“Happy Birthday Fray. You’re not too bad for a little girl, I would be happy to have you on my team.” Alec said.

“Happy Birthday Sweetie. I know your mom would be so proud of how far you’ve come and what you’ve accomplished.” Maryse mentioned before finding Luke.

“Hey Babe, Happy Birthday.” Jace said with a kiss after she had made her way through the crowd. “Did you have a good day?” 

“Yeah, Iz and I had an amazing time.”

“Good, I’m glad.” As Clary was finishing up with Jace, Izzy was starting to quite the crowd down.

“Hi everyone, first of all I want to thank you all for coming. I was hoping that this would work out, but it wouldn’t have been possible without each and everyone of you. Now I know Jace and I each wanted to say a little something to Clary, so I will pass the floor over to him.” Jace detached himself from Clary so that he was now facing her.

“I’m going to try to keep this short and sweet so here it goes. Clary, you came into my life at a time where I was running in circles with no real direction. But you became that for me, you became my true North. You deserve someone who puts you first, who is kind, who loves every bit of you and who spoils you infinitely. I just hope I can be that person you deserve. I love you, and Happy Birthday.” He brought her in for a searing kiss as the crowd gave a round of applause. 

Izzy was pretty sure she even saw a quite, “I love you,” from Clary after breaking the kiss. Izzy waited a few more moments before stealing Clary herself and quieting the crowd again.

“Clary, when I met you I had no clue how much you would come to mean to me. You have become one of the most important people in my life very quickly. Growing up surrounded by boys all the time, you were a breath of fresh air. My hope is for you to realize what an integral part of the community you have become. Everyone here today has become a home and your family. Many of us wouldn’t be here if it weren't for your sacrifices. The day you agreed to be my parabatai was the happiest for me, well until I went to Edom, but that’s besides the point. I never thought I needed a parabatai until you came along. But as we fought side by side it was clear that you were the other half to my whole. One of the lines in the parabatai oath speaks, ‘Whither thou goest, I will go.’ You emplified that when you came to Edom to save Magnus and I. I promise to follow you to the ends of the earth and whichever other realm you find yourself in. Now before she cries too much,” Clary nudged Izzy as she wiped tears from her eyes. “Let’s all raise a glass to this wonderful person. Happy Birthday Clary.”

“Happy Birthday Clary!” Everyone repeated.

After the speeches were done, the food started to get served buffet style. Clary noticed Maia setting it all out and ran up to her. “This was the catering gig you had?!” Maia laughed, removing the last couple lids to the trays.

“Yeah, and I gotta tell you it was a hard secret to keep. I accidentally almost told you when you came by today.”

“I knew it!” Izzy exclaimed, “I was so worried you would!”

“Well I definitely wasn’t expecting all of this, so thank you both.”

As the food came out Clary made her way through the crowd, making sure to thank each and every person there. The crowd was starting to thin out well into the evening when she heard Clary ask Magnus, “So what was that door mat about? You would never have anything that tacky.” Magnus’ roaring laughter echoed through the bar.

“Well, I told my sweet Alexander that he couldn’t decorate anything in the loft so that was our compromise. Besides have you ever tried to say no to that face?” 

“To be honest, not really. But that’s only because he is usually telling me no first.” They both dissolved into laughter.

As Izzy looked around the room, she realized how much of a family each person in the room has become. She just hopes that Clary feels just as special as she deserved on her big day.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not have been possible without the help of some incredibly important people.  
You can find on Tumblr under the following handles:  
bytheangell  
Lakritzwolf  
magnuslightwoodalecbane  
thatonewitchwhovapes
> 
> Thank you for all your help!  
Ps. Em, now you have to guess who wrote which part! Please submit your guesses in the comments below.


End file.
